Make Me Proud, Kai
by Ryouluver4evr
Summary: Kai was once happy, until tragedy stikes on his family. Kai then vows to stop at nothing to make his father pround of him, and to make him think he was something other than weak. This is the harshness Kai faces in his past...(CHAP. 3 UP!!!!!!)
1. The Worst Birthday

**__**

Make Me Proud, Kai

By: Ryouluvr4ever

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or anything associated with it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diary insert:

Kai: Age 5

March 19:

Today was cool; I got an A+ on my spelling test. And my birthday is on the 24th! I'll be 6! My dad is coming back from one of his business trips. I haven't seen him for at least 6 months. He'll be surprised at how much I've grown! See ya.

------

It was finally the morning of March 24th. Kai and his mom were preparing for the arrival of Kai's dad. Kai was happily blowing up the balloons, then popping them and laughing.

"Kai!! Quit popping those balloons!" his mom laughed, "We won't have any left over!"

They both laughed a while. Kai finally managed to blow up the balloons and hang them up without popping them. His mom finished with the cake, wallpaper, and the presents. Suddenly, the door burst open, and sure enough, Kai's dad was standing there.

To be honest, Kai wasn't all that fond of his father, since he had barely ever managed to be with him, but he did enjoy it when he visited. He had missed his dad so much lately. He wanted to tell him all about his new friends, how his schoolwork was going, and most of all, a picture that Kai had drawn of himself with his parents. They all looked happy. And the picture was, of course, not that great, but to Kai, it was the most special thing to him.

But something was unusual about his dad today. He looked rather strange. He walked in the room, and gave a smile.

"Kai, would you please go into your room for a minute, please?" he asked, his words rather slurred.

"Sure, dad," Kai said. He then went to his room and shut the door. He looked at the picture he drew. He knew his dad would love it. Maybe, finally, he could make his father proud. That was why his father wasn't very fond of Kai, because he thought he was a little weakling. But Kai never took that too harshly. He just tried hard to prove himself, but so far, nothing had worked. But he wouldn't give up, ever.

Kai went to his bed and lie down, thinking.

**BANG!!!**

Kai nearly fell off of his bed as he heard that bang, followed by a scream. Kai ran to his door and frantically tried to open it, but he had been locked in. He then began to repeatedly punch the door, making his knuckles bleed, until the door crashed down. 

Kai ran into the room where he had left before, and froze. There, lying naked on the ground was his mother, lifeless and covered in blood. She had been raped and then murdered by her own husband, and Kai's father. Tears began to stream down his face, and his eyes were wide with astonishment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RL4E: So, what did you think? It's my first Beyblade fic, but I thought it was pretty good. Tell me waht you think by reviewing, please!! Thanks for reading!! I'll update very soon! I promise!


	2. Questions that Can't be Answered

RL4E: Welcome to chapter 2 of Make Me Proud, Kai!! (I know it's a stupid title, but it works, doesn't it? Oh, and thanks for the reviews. Keep it up^^

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai ran into the room where he had left before, and froze. There, lying naked on the ground was his mother, lifeless and covered in blood. She had been raped and then murdered by her own husband, and Kai's father. Tears began to stream down his face, and his eyes were wide with astonishment.

Kai's father saw Kai, and smirked. "So, weakling, what will you do now?"

Kai's narrowed his tear-stained eyes dangerously, and through gritted teeth said, "I am not a weakling!"

His dad pointed the gun he used to shoot Kai's mom with up and aimed it straight at Kai. "Really? Let's see your wits now, Kai!"

Kai narrowed his eyes even more. "Fine then!"

He quickly grabbed a glass cup from behind him and threw it into his father's face. His dad screamed and dropped the gun. Kai quickly dove and retrieved the gun. He shakily held it up and put his finger on the trigger, then pointed it right at his father.

"Kai! Don't kill me, please! Have mercy!" he squeaked, terrified.

"Why should I? You didn't show mercy to mom did you!?!" Kai asked, unafraid.

"Well, you see I......I mean.....I.....Oh, Kai, you wouldn't kill your own father, would you?" Kai's dad asked.

Kai's hands went numb. Would he? Would he really kill his own father?

"Just watch me," Kai replied.

His dad looked deeply into his son's brown eyes, and would never forget the look in them. He gave a short gasp. His own son couldn't kill him, he was far too weak. But he was wrong, Kai wasn't even close to holding back.

"Have fun in Hell, weakling!!!" Kai yelled as he shakily pulled the trigger, and instantly killed his father. Kai then fell to his knees and threw up. He was disgusted in his father, and most of all, in himself. He had just killed his own drunken father. Kai was alone. No family. No happiness left in himself. He dropped the gun, ran to his room, and fell fat on his bed, crying his eyes out until he drifted to sleep.

~

Lucky, the neighbors had heard the gunshots, and called the police and ambulance. Kai had long since fallen unconcious since yesterday's accident. The sirens could be heard from miles away, but Kai, of course, could not hear a thing except the screams of his dead parents in his throbbing head.

The police barged into Kai's house and took a look around. They entered the room with Kai's dead parents and saw the gun. Another officer checked the rest of the house and saw the unconcious 6 year old Kai. He felt Kai's pulse to make sure he was still alive, and sure enough, he was. The officer turned on his walky-talky thing and talked to the emergents (that's basically what I call the people driving the ambulance) outside.

"We need a stretcher in here! A small boy is unconcious! Hurry!!" he urged.

A second later the "emergents" ran into Kai's room and lifted him onto the stretcher and drove to the hospital with Kai in the back of the vehicle. The police figured that the boy would know something about what had happened, so they decided to wait for him to awake to ask him. And they disposed of the 2 dead bodies.

Kai was laying in a hospital bed with a breathing mask on. He awoke 3 days later, drowsy, and had a bad case of amnesia. The police pestered him with questions, but none of them he could answer. 

"What do you mean 'the 2 dead bodies?' I have no idea what you're talking about," he would say.

"But you were there! We saw 2 dead people, 1 a male, 1 a female. They had both been shot with a gun that was lying on the floor next to the man. Can't you remember anything, kid?" they asked.

"NO!!! I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING, SO JUST GO AWAY!!!!!!" Kai yelled.

The police sighed. "Very well then. But if you remember anything, anything at all, report straight away!!" Then they would leave.

Kai lay in his hospital bed, thinking. He placed his hands by his sides and then felt something in his pocket. He pulled it out. It was the picture that he had drawn of him and his parents. Suddenly, Kai burst into tears once again. He then remembered everything that had happened. He told the police. They had it all solved out. Kai was to be sent to live with his grandfather. That was the last thing that Kai wanted. He hated his grandpa. But he had no other choice.

He arrived at his grandpa's house, and sighed. He managed to put up with him for at least 6 years before he couldn't take any more of it. Ever since that day in the hospital when he saw that picture, Kai was changed. He was silent, and mysterious. Most may not have noticed, but most of all, he was depressed, and worst, guilty of murder...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RL4E: So, what d'ya think? PLEASE REVIEW!!! Btw, I got the idea for this story from the Eminem song, Lose Yourself. The beginning lyrics are perfect for the part right before Kai shoots his dad. You can find the song on the CD Soundtrack from the movie, 8 Mile. It's an awesome song! So, yeah, please review!


	3. The Robbery

Disclaimer: Yet again, I do not own Beyblade!

-------------------------

RL4E: HOLY WOW!! Sheesh, 15 reviews for only 2 chapters??? THAT'S AWESOME!!!! YOU ALL ARE SO GREAT!!!! Oh, and, Shadow Shi13, good point! I guess Kai does have pretty good aim for a 6 year old...^^;; Then again, Kai always has to be good at everything, no? Well, I'll shut up now, and I'm sorry I haven't updated forever!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The now 12 year old Kai was once again forced to practice his martial arts thanks to his grandpa. He reluctantly put on his dumb outfit for training purposes and walked out to the dojo. He opened the doors and his grandpa was already sitting there, waiting impatiently. Kai sighed and got his wooden sword and held it up in a fighter stance. 

His grandpa jumped high up from his sitting position and dove down at Kai, his wooden sword held out in front of him. Kai easily countered the attack by putting the sword above him. Even though his grandpa was still in air and his sword pushing down to get through Kai's, he suddenly kicked Kai hard in the side since his legs were free.

Kai groaned and let his guard down, allowing grandpa to attack Kai's unprotected head. He swiftly hit one really hard blow at the side of Kai's head, and Kai fell to the ground, but was still conscious amazingly. Kai put his hand over the throbbing spot and winced as it began bleeding. Kai looked at his hand and then glared at his grandpa, who was now uncaringly walking away.

"Damn you, old man!!!! Damn you!!! You'll pay for this!!!" Kai yelled. He ran back to his room and changed back into his grey baggy pants and black muscle top. He slipped on his shoes, belt, and long black gauntlet-like gloves and sat down to think. He looked at his old top and picked it up. He looked at it then spun it. He picked up another one and did the same thing, only he put it right next to the other one so they would knock each other over. Kai had heard about those brand new things called beyblades, and he wanted one badly.

It was now 9 o' clock pm, and after finishing his regular daily chores, Kai went back to his room to sleep. Right when he was about to change for bed, his grandpa's footsteps came thumping towards Kai's room. Kai's heart started pounding and he braced himself for the nightly beatings. He froze where he stood as the footsteps drew nearer. He heard a couple clanks of metal and knew they were knives, and he grew terrified, because even though his grandpa did abuse him, he never used weapons other than his fists or feet.

Kai's doorknob slowly turned and he could hear the faint click of the opening door. Sure enough, his grandpa was standing there and he walked in and shoved Kai onto his bed. But his grandpa dropped a couple of things next to Kai and spoke.

"Leave. Now! Take these with you!!"

Kai stared at the objects, bewildered. It was a beyblade and a rip cord. Kai gulped as he grabbed them and then ran outside of his room, followed by his grandpa's house, then outside of the entire landscape where the house was. 

Kai found himself a small patch of forest and fell asleep.

The next day, Kai was walking through the city and saw news tv's reporting a burglary at an old dojo. Kai gasped as he saw that it was his grandpa's. The reporter continued talking.

"News reporters have reported a burglary at the dojo of an old man last night. The robbers were not caught or seen, but the old man was found dead this morning, assumed to have been stabbed to death. More on this tonight at 10." 

Kai remember that his grandpa could sometimes predict things, and he must've been able to see that coming. That's why he forced Kai to leave. But Kai realized too late that his grandpa had helped him out by toughening him for what awaited in the real world. 

Kai's grandpa really did care for him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED!!! I hope...Well what'd y'all think??? Please review and tell! ^^ Thanks for reading! Flames will be used to roast Tyson's brains...oh, and marshmallows, too!


End file.
